


暗夜之星，寒冬之阳

by Mouisanya



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为@ELLESAR 写的一篇悲伤HE童话《精灵宝剑》及其番外的衍生。<br/>与原文有所不同，本文的背景设在魔戒被毁后精灵们纷纷西去的第四纪——一个令人心塞的年代。。。</p>
    </blockquote>





	暗夜之星，寒冬之阳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellesar_0920](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/gifts).



> 本文为@ELLESAR 写的一篇悲伤HE童话《精灵宝剑》及其番外的衍生。  
> 与原文有所不同，本文的背景设在魔戒被毁后精灵们纷纷西去的第四纪——一个令人心塞的年代。。。

大海澎湃的声响，气流与海风的方向，我怎能遗忘？

对于星辰的子民——Eldar的精灵来说，汪洋大海的旋律最接近众神之父创造世界时谱写的乐章，我们永世难以违抗。

然而大海那遥不可及的彼方，如此虚幻，如此渺茫，远到连我的星辰也无法照亮。

是的，我的爱。你是暗夜中点燃光明的星辰，是我们的族人在觉醒湖畔初次睁开双眼时所看到的第一簇光，是整个生命中的信仰。  
我因此迷恋夜晚的寒冷，只为等候你在每晚升起，然后又在白日到来时再次消失。

在那触不可及的地方。

 

~~~~~

 

傍晚如期而至，西尔维斯特纯白的王国在夕阳里被染上血红的冶艳，漫山灯火初上仿佛金树Laurelin的花朵。

精灵王在他宫殿的长阶上送别了海港之王Cirdan的使者，那时天色尚早，他仍能看到使者们平安穿过魔法保护着的神木林离开。

此时触目所见皆是暖金的色调，宁谧安详却又带有着终结的悲伤。  
第四纪元对于Iluvatar的首生儿女们（指精灵）来说，连时间的流逝也已经越来越缓慢无力。

魔戒被毁灭之后，精灵三戒也渐渐失去了力量，精灵在中土大陆上的故事已经接近尾声。

——那是凋零衰微的年代，大海以东的精灵最后的繁盛步向了寒冬。

海的声音在招唤着他们扬帆西去。

精灵王听到身后的脚步声，收回望向远方的目光转过头。

“Raven。”

精灵公主在他身后停下，卷曲的金色长发带着柔和的光芒，被岁月遗忘的脸庞与西尔维斯特刚刚建立的时候别无二致。

精灵王不舍地拥抱了他的妹妹，在她耳边轻语：“亲爱的，所剩的时间不多了，你知道的。”  
Raven紧紧地回抱自己的兄长，无奈的叹息不受控制地从唇边滑出，随即又消散在了周围暖金色的油彩之中。

“Charles，求求你……”  
精灵王笑了，闭上双眼摇了摇头，慢慢松开了双手，转身拾级而上。

 

他行过空无一人的殿堂，走过花草凋零的花园，来到属于自己的居所。  
夜幕在此刻如约降临，星辰开始迫不及待地闪烁。

等他再度睁开眼睛的时候，月光已经洒落在了Lorien的泉水之中。

 

~~~~~

 

Lorien，那是大能者所居住的土地上最美丽的花园，花园的主人，Irmo是大能者中的一员，是想象与梦的主宰，温柔的Este是他的妻子，她掌管一切创伤的医治，让疲惫者恢复力量，赏赐睡眠与安宁给众生。

她从不在白日出现，她在Lorien湖中小岛的树荫下安眠。而夜晚，她的花园是一片宁谧的净土，大能者们在那里卸下白日的重担，获得安静和休息。

 

~~~~~

 

精灵王踏上天鹅船前往湖中小岛，曾经岛上的四季如春天般绚丽，但如今却也仅剩下一尊尊描绘大能者们的雕像，和小岛中央的那座石亭。

Charles如往常一样走到亭子里的桌边坐下。  
桌上的那副棋盘仍然显示着上一次的结局，他不慌不忙地将它们重新归位。

正当他整理到一半的时候，一道影子投射在了棋盘上，遮住了清冷温和的月光。  
精灵王的眼睛没有从棋盘上移开，但那双湛蓝之中却渐渐浮起笑意。

“Erik，你又迟到了。”

一只骨节漂亮但已略显苍老的手伸了过来——无名指上带着国王的印戒——小心翼翼地帮着一起整理棋子，时不时地碰到精灵王的手，两人的手指就那样像幻影一般穿过彼此、相互重叠在一起。  
Irmo  
的梦境，所爱，可望可念却不可触及。  
……

黑白棋子已经各自归位，来者也移步到精灵王的对面坐下。

人类的国王，曾经通过神木林考验的勇者，如今他的发已花白，但从微笑的眼神中仍然能看到年轻时的影子。  
“Charles，你要原谅一位睡眠不安稳的老者，让你久候并非我的本意。”

精灵王失笑，放才内心的抑郁被对方自嘲式的幽默一扫而光。  
“老者？Erik，去年的你可还是个不服老的顽固家伙。”

说着他执子，白棋为先。

银树Telperion的花朵首先开放，在他那数不尽的花朵上，每一朵带着不断落下的露珠，露珠反射着银色的光辉，伴随着那些飘动的树叶在地面投下点点银光。

国王的黑棋随即拦住了白棋的去路。

“人类总要去克服衰老的恐惧，但当一个人意识到死亡的无可避免时，承认衰老并接受它也不是一件困难的事。”

金树Laurelin的花朵像一串串黄金的火焰，在每一根树枝上摇曳，洒落阵阵的黄金雨。

两棵树的光芒交错着由亏转盈，再由盛逐渐减弱，一天的12个时辰中，金银双树的光辉仅有一个时辰的机会交织融合，随后便相背而行。

 

精灵王执棋的手停顿了一瞬，才慢慢落下。

“我以为，恐惧是你从来不曾有过的感情。”

 

你的生命中曾经只有仇恨，爱的面庞太过苍白，被深埋其中，直到血液的浓稠退散殆尽方才显露纯洁的本色。

你的生命里从来不缺乏勇气，那是人类强大的源头，为此你拒绝永恒的生命，拒绝被治愈，拒绝在理想国的庇佑之下度过余生。还记得吗？

还有什么是你不曾拥有的感情，我的朋友？请别说是爱，别说你从来不曾拥有过。

 

人皇没有立即走下一步，似乎在回忆第一次踏上西尔维斯特时的情景。  
“我沉浸在回忆上的时间越来越多了，Charles。你知道这意味这什么吗？”

我们作为必死的人类仅仅在这世上经历不到百年的时光，不似你们——精灵，Iluvatar的首生儿女们。  
你们经历过整个中土的历史，见证过环山沉入海底，目睹过一代又一代的王朝枯萎，而后新的种族在废墟之中诞生。  
还有什么能动摇你们强大的内心呢？

和你们相比，人类如同心浮气躁的少年，爱与恨都是同样炽烈。  
面对仇恨时我们本能地点燃愤怒来抵御。  
面对诱惑忍不住迷失自我、癫狂沉沦。  
而面对幸福，我们急切地想要付出全部并占有，殊不知爱的真谛并非只是相守。

我们最终不过是世界的旅客，如众神之父所说，人类是中土的流浪者。

 

白棋，战车异位。

精灵王微蹙双眉，闭眼轻轻摇头。

Erik，  
死亡是众神之父Illuvatar赐予人类的礼物。  
作为不死的种族，我们会一直活到时间的尽头，注定要目睹万物生灵的消逝而无法自已地感到孤单和痛苦，而这种痛苦，会随着时间的流逝愈加深重。

人类的生命虽短，Illuvatar却赐予了你们改变自己命运的能力，使你们从不相信所谓既定的命运，因而勇于挑战和质疑。诸神创造这世界时所谱写的乐章也不能束缚你们，最终，这世界都会因你们的而演变。

“第四纪是人类的舞台，我们精灵的寒冬已至。”

白棋的皇后年华老去，白王的背驼得像一道弯弓。  
精灵三戒的光芒逐渐隐去，萝斯洛林、瑞文戴尔……精灵在中土的庇护所相继失去了力量，仅余幽暗森林的子民在顽强地对抗着暗王的势力。

船王早已催促着希尔维斯特的精灵们与其他族人一起西去。

 

黑棋踟蹰不前，恐此生，再难相见。

Charles，你是否曾经后悔过？  
后悔收留那个被仇恨蒙蔽双眼的旅人，即便你知道他在你的生命中如燃烧过后的枯烟般短暂。  
是否后悔赐予他精灵的宝剑，佐佑他所向披靡，托与他西尔维斯特之心，让他感受到你的同在因而毫无畏惧。  
当他让你的信任与希望蒙尘，让你的爱被仇人的血所诅咒，你是否后悔过？

黑骑士义无反顾地向前，而白骑士忽然打乱了一切章法纲常，一跃杀到他面前。  
白马腾空而起，发出阵阵嘶鸣。

抬头对上人类国王讶异的双眼，精灵王湛蓝的眼中闪现出鲜有的狡黠，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，任性地搅乱战局，让人哭笑不得。

“Erik。”他的语气里带着淡淡的愠怒，“这还不是最后，我说过。”

这个问题你明知顾问，但是我的爱，我当然会回答你。  
等到故事的结局，等有一天到时间走到了尽头，我会在你耳边诉说我的悔恨。

悔恨曾经将自己封闭在绝望里不去直视现实。  
悔恨曾经用悲伤来冰封希望，任由十年光阴转瞬间从指尖流过。  
悔恨，曾用自己的理念来否定你的抉择。

他没有说出口，但这份包容的感情却毫不遗漏地传到了人类国王的心里。

“Charles。”  
念出这个名字像是已经花费了他的全部呼吸，散在深夜的空气中很快丧失了温度。  
他的手越过黑骑士的防守，与精灵王的手握在一起——像两个幻影相重叠，彼此穿透着错过，仅靠回忆来感受十指相扣的慰藉。

“西行的船即将起帆，你应该和你的族人在一起。”

白子一个个消失。  
禁卫军。  
骑士。  
主教。  
战车。  
最后是皇后。  
……

孤单的白色王者孑立于黑色之中，待到太阳升起时，黑子也将化为光辉中的尘埃。

紧握着的双手在东方出现的第一缕阳光下变得越来越暗淡。

“看着我！”  
精灵王在人类国王的额头上轻吻，如多年以前，他将精灵宝剑交予人类王子时那样。  
“Erik，海的召唤不足以动摇我与你的约定，西方不是我的归所，我的身影只会徘徊在神木林的尽头，直到你的灵魂再次踏上西尔维斯特的故土。”

太阳渐渐升起，Lorien的梦境之园分崩离析。

人类国王的吻穿过精灵王的唇，在被阳光照亮之前低语：  
“Charles，死亡不会令我恐惧，你的心是我灵魂惟一的安息之所，无论你身在何方。”

 

~~~~~

 

升起的太阳，为寒冬之中的旅人点燃希望。  
你是远在天边的火光，触不可及，却穿过云层，透过时空，照耀在冰冷的冬日，不求回报地给予温暖的治愈。

我从不曾拥有你，而每个清晨，我都在你的光芒中醒来，纵使我的生命已经入寒冬。  
你的爱从不曾停止过，就像暖阳日复一日地升起，拨开晨雾的迷离，朝露的清冽，引领我回到心灵的归所。

 

~~~~~

 

清晨如期而至，国王卧室的门外传来轻声的叩门声。  
“陛下，您醒了？”  
侍者惊讶地发现，他们年迈的王者今天似乎精神很好，虽然入冬以来，他的健康状况一直令人担忧。  
“医师还没有到，您需要再睡一会么。”  
“不必了，请你把帘幕拉开。”

侍者急忙走到窗前，厚重的帘幕被拉开的一瞬间，阳光像圣泉般喷涌而入。

“孩子，没有什么是真正的忧伤——如果你能再次看到清晨的阳光。”  
“陛下？”

而我总能在清晨看到你，我的爱，你是寒冬之日的阳光。  
在那触不可及的地方。

 

END


End file.
